Hard love
by Kayamie1224
Summary: Sakura gets new mission to go undercover into akatsuki. SakuraxAkatsukiSorry i suck at summaries. not my best story, started when I was younger and couldnt write. Still kinda funny though and random
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples :D This is my first fic and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Thoughts: But one day I will. Muahahaha:D)**

**

* * *

**

Sakura lay starring at the ceiling thinking about the earlier events of the day.

_Flashback_

"_You asked to see me sensei?" Sakura asked. _

"_Hai. I have a new mission for you." Tsunade replied._

"_Really," sakura asked starting to get excited. She hoped it would be a hard mission; she had been doing a lot of easy missions lately and was hoping for a challenge. _

"_Hai. This mission will take 2 years. You will be going to join akatsuki. This will be an undercover mission so no one will know but us, and you will be labeled as a missing nin. _

_End Flashback_

Sakura was nerves, she left tomorrow. She wondered what everyone would think. Would they think that she had betrayed them?

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I know that it was really short but this was my first chapter. They will get longer. I promise.

Please excuse my spelling. I am not the best speller. (Translation: I suck at spelling.)

See ya!


	2. NOTE:IMPORTANT

Sorry if it's taking so long to update. My computers down and I have to use my friends when I can, like right now, until I get it fixed, I will update soon. I promise. I already have then next few chapters written, and just have to type them.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Inner:…Pie…Pie…Pie…Pie.)**

This chapter is dedicated to **Samurifox25.**

* * *

Sakura ran towards the gate in a hurry.

_Flashback_

"_Remember sakura don't let anyone see you when you leave." Tsunade warned._

"_Hai!"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura looked around. It was still dark out as she ran but she new that it wouldn't be for long and she had to hurry.

It was now light again, approaching night. Sakura had been running for awhile, and had only stopped once for a small 5 min. break.

Now as she approached a large bolder that she recognized as the entrance to the akatsuki hideout she realized how tired she really was.

Using a seal removal technique that Tsunade had taught her she removed the seal barrier, and punched the bolder effectively destroying it.

"Hello?" she asked waiting for a reply.

Not hearing one, she walked down one of the halls.

She came up to a door and knocked on it, hoping for an answer.

"Come in!" came the reply.

Sakura opened the door and slowly walked inside.

She saw a dark silhouette in the back corner.

"State your business," It replied.

"I wish to join akatsuki, I have trained under Tsunade, and have surpassed her in both healing and strength," sakura said, "I've also trained under a good amount of other sensei's in Konoha, and Suna.

"Very well, here is an Akatsuki cloak, and a ring."

"Put them on, I will have one of the other akatsuki's show you to your room."

"I am the Akatsuki leader; you will refer to me as leader-sama, Now go!"

"Hai!" sakura said

Sakura walked out of the room and ran into a man with a swirly mask.

"Um, hi," sakura said, "who are you?"

"Tobi Is Tobi!" the masked man yelled.

"Tobi shall take the pretty girl to her room now," Tobi said, and walked off.

Sakura and Tobi had finally made it to sakura's room.

"Tobi has to go now, Tobi's a good boy!" "So tobi has to…..GO MAKE COOKIES!"

Then the mystery known as Tobi skipped of like a little girl singing 'I'm a little Fairy Princess'. Or something like that, Very out of Tune.

* * *

Sakura turned around to look at her room.

The walls were all black except for the farthest wall that was black with a pink Cherry Blossom Tree painted on it. She had a small black desk, chair, dresser, and bookshelf. There was also a king sized bed, that was black with pink cherry blossoms on it.

"TOBI, un"

Sakura turned around and made her way toward the room that the voice was coming from. She came to a room that she figured was the kitchen.

Sakura saw a man with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, similar to how ino had done her hair, he also had light blue eyes, tho Sakura could only see one because he had a scope like thing on his left eye.

The kitchen was a mess, with ingredients splattered everywhere, even on the ceiling.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Tobi's making cookies!"

"Err…you little, un,"

"Why are you saying un at the end of your sentences?"

The two men turned to look at her.

"Pretty Lady!" Tobi yelled.

"Um, hi Tobi."

"Hi, uhh?"

"Deidara and it's a habit."

"Deidara-sempai says yeah at the end of his sentences too, sometimes!"

"Shut it tobi!" Deidara snapped.

"Tobi's going to leave now," Tobi said, running off.

"So what's your name, yeah?"

"Sakura."

"That's a pretty name, not as pretty as you tho, un." Deidara said, walking towards her and backing her into a counter.

"So, un." Deidara mumbled, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

"Deidara!" Someone yelled.

* * *

I know, kinda corny, but bear with me, it will get better. I promise.

A special thx. To …

Samurifox25

TeenageCrisis

Kirmi-chan

Nickeledwards

Awiii

Please review. :3


	4. Chapter 3

hey everyone, sorry it took so long to review :3

Sakura turned to look at the door 'Itachi, what's he doing here' **'Well this is akatsuki, and since he is a member he was bound to show up sometime' Inner sakura said sarcastically.** 'Yah…well' **'Sasori's here too'**

Sakura turned to look at the Sasori 'yay more akatsuki' **'Tell me about it' **

"Leader-sama wants to see you deidara" Sasori murmured obviously not wanting to be there

"oh,yeah. See you later Sakura, yeah" deidara said walking away looking disappointed.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, glancing up and meeting itachi's gaze before flinching away.

itachi smirked 'interesting kunochi'

**'wow, hey sakura the hot guy is looking at you'**'Hot guy?'**'yah, the one with the red eyes'**'ITACHI!!'**'oh is that his name?'**'you are so annoying'**'Darn it, they left'**

"huh?" sakura glanced back up and sure enough she was alone.

'oh well' she thought, walking back to her room.

Sakura layed down on her bed and looked out on the window.

'I sure miss everyone'

* * *

hey thanks for reading,almost summer so ill probably start to write more longer chapters, when im not out of town. :3


	5. Chapter 4

hey everybody, read on

* * *

Sakura woke up to knocking on her door

"yes?" sakura asked opening her door

"PRETTY-CHAN!!" tobi yelled, pulling her into a hug

"um, t-tobi c-can-t b-breath-h"

"BUT TOBI IS SO HAPPY TO SEE PRETTY-CHAN" Tobi cried out, smirking behind her back.

Sakura felt something groping her butt. "TOBI!" she yelled pushing him away

"Tobi is sorry pretty-chan but tobi loves you!!"

Sakura blushed, and turned around quietly going back into her room, and sitting down on her bed.

**'this suck'**'I know'**'what do we do'**'i'm not sure'**'i mean why couldnt it be Itachi, or deidara that said they loved us'**'WHAT!!THATS WHAT YOU WORRIED ABOUT!!'**'Well yeah i mean what did you think i was worried about'**'I dont know maybe the fact that someone just said they love us and that I don't even know what to do anymore'**'Hey, calm down someone said they loved us it isn't the end of the world, and besides it was Tobi he's like a little kid. probably dosen't even know what he's saying.'**'i guess you right' sakura sighed and grabbed her sketchbook, trying to calm down.

* * *

Thxs for ally of your support(hands you all cookie) Please review and then more free cookies for everyone. :3


	6. Stupid Computer: NOTE

I wrote a really long freaking chapter, but then my stupid ass computer deleted it so now I have to rewrite the whole thing so I'll probably stop being lazy and rewrite it tomorrow. Don't worry it will be worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 5

Hey people, a special thanks to SakuraGaara for the advise, and to my bestfriend Bloody.Desert.Rose.13, also Kirmi-chan and Killergirl01 :3

I have a poll up on my profile so please vote for who you want Sakura to end up with, thx :3

Read on :3

* * *

"Your pretty good, un"

"Ahh!"Sakura jumped

Deidara smirked"Did I scare you, un"

"No!, you just startled me thats all"

"Sure, un"

"I'm serious!"

"yeah, yeah, un""I know, I know, un"

"then whats with the smirk"

"What smirk, un" Deidara said faking innocence

Sakura's glare darkened

"ok, ok, I'm sorry, un"

Sakura grinned"Good, I knew that you would see it my way""So did you want something?"

"oh, breakfast is ready if your hungry, un"

Sakura's stomach growled

"I'll take that as a yes, un'"Come on, un" Deidara laughed at sakura's now red face

Sakura got up and followed deidara downstairs to the kitchen

Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and sasori already sat at the table

Sakura looked at deidara in question

"Everyone else is either on a mission or with personal business, un."

"Oh" Sakura nodded and sat down next to him

She glanced around at everyone, and stoped at Itachi

"Hey Itachi, I could work on fixing your eyes if you want?"

Everyone froze and looked at Itachi

"After breakfast"

Sakura nodded "Okay"

* * *

Sakura stoped at Itachi's room, and knocked "Hey Itachi, it's Sakura can I come in?"

The door opened and she walked in "can you lay down, please"

After he did as she asked she brought her hand up to his eyes as it started to glow green with healing chakra"This could take a little while""Can you turn off you sharingan please"

"well it's not that bad but it will probably take about an hour to fix right now and I'll probably have to re-heal them every once in a while if you keep using your sharingan so much so try to keep it off as much as you can I'd appreciate it, well I might as well get started"

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Well I'm done, you can sit up now if youi want"

Itachi sat up and smirked "Thank you" he said leaning in and covering her lips with his, kissing her before pulling away.

Sakura stared at him her face slowly being covered with a deep blush

"w-well i-i hav-e t-to go see u-uh, um, T-Tobi, yeah Tobi!" Sakura jumped up and ran out of the room

Itachi chuckled '_she sure is intresting'_

Sakura only stoped to breath when she made it to Tobi's room

The door opened and sakura jumped in suprise

"HI PRETTY-CHAN, TOBI SENSED YOU OUT SIDE HIS DOOR SO TOBI CAME TO SEE IF PRETTY-CHAN NEEDED TOBI, CAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!"

Sakura smiled "Thanks Tobi can I come in"

"SUUURRE PRETTY-CHAN!!"

Tobi jumped in the room aand Sakura followed him

"So What Can Tobi Do For Pretty-Chan!!"

"Nothing really, I just needed a place to calm down at take a break, and no offence but people tend to not come to your room unless they have a good reason"

"Tobi takes no offence, and Tobi just remembered that leader-sama wanted to see preetty-chan"

Sakura blinked..."Ahh I got to go" And jumped up running out the door and down the hall to leader-sama's 'office'

She brought her hand up to knock on the door "come in" Her hand fell down '_oh_'

She walked in "What did you need Leader-sama"

"pein"

"what?"

"Pein, thats my name"

"oh, uh no offence but why are you telling me this"

"I'd prefer that you call me that"

"Oh, well ok then um, pein?"

He nodded "Thank you""Now as I was saying, I'll be sending you on a mission to kill a former client who I believe has been giving out information on us. You will leave tomorrow morning so make sure to pack and get some rest, you may leave now"

"Hai"

Sakura left the room

_'Cute'_

Sakura's POV

Sakura walked back to her room, packed, and lay down on on her bed falling asleep

_'thing are sure getting interesting here' _was her last thought before darkness over took her senses

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll try to keep making them longer and longer as the summer goes on, I'll also be posting another story and a few oneshots too, please review :3


End file.
